Decemder 27th
by Delumoris
Summary: Something special always happens on December 27th, an angel falls down from heaven. Sasuke finds someone who's...how would you put this...angelic. Oh! Guess what else? HER BIRTHDAY IS DECEMBER 27TH! Coincidence? I think not! SASUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sasuke, dear." The soft voice of the mother Uchiha spoke, gently soothing her son with his words. "It's all right, my son. You have nothing to fear. You will never fall behind your brother."_

"_But mom!" the young boy retorted while cleaning his sniffly nose on his black sleeve, "I won't ever catch up to nii-san! (sniff) He was a __chunin_ _at my age mom! A chunin!" The small dark haired-boy accidently stumbled backwards on his bottom to the floor in a cute manner, and then burst out crying because of his 'I'm-such-an-inferior-worthless-boy' mood. "Why must nii-san surpass me mom, why?! He's like an angel in the art of the ninja, never flailing or having conflicts or making mistakes! EVER!" _

_The sweet and sugary voice of the woman soothed the little boy out of tears,and gently stroked his naturally spiky and silky black hair. "He's not an angel, sweetie. He's just really good. It's just,…your father's not doing a very good job raising you, Sasuke. He needs to realize your still very young and neive." The mother tightly took her son into an embrace and closed her eyes, thinking of something she could use to give the child confidence. "You're such a perfect little boy, Sasuke. You need to know that. At your age, most little ninja children should be learning about kunai's, when you can flip up-side down in mid-air and shoot them on twenty different target's. Of course Itachi is going to be better than you, my son. He's older, has seen the world more than you have and there is nothing you can do except wait for your little body to grow up."_

_The first thing that clicked in Sasuke's mind was, 'I'M NOT LITTLE!', but he decided to ask his mother Mitoko something more important than that. "Momma, where do angels come from?"_

(A/N: I know, this is a sugar sweet moment in the story but I just want to ask: Is it Mikoto or Mitoko? I feel like such an idiot not knowing. Sorry! Continue on! Just read that little paragraph before this again and then skip this.)

_Mitoko brightly smiled, delighted her son Sasuke would ask such a question and then bent down to his level and ruffled his hair. "Heaven, my sweet child. They live with God ever so happily forever."_

_Sasuke ruffled his nose and thought of something he saw in a movie his nii-san was watching, and decided to ask about it. "Momma, do they ever come back to life? You know…fallen angel? That sort of thing?" _

_Mitoko's eyes filled with joy about this question, because her grandmother Chiyo had told her this tale when she was little all the time. "Yes , they do sweetie. Every year on December 27__th__, and angel comes down from heaven."_

_The Uchiha did not question, but was merely satisfied it was true. Angels fell down every year, huh? The young boy looked down at his feet in thought and started to wonder who fell from heaven the year he was born. All he had on his mind when he walked out of the room was, 'I hope they're good-looking just as I am.'_

**Authoress's note:** There is a part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasule Uchiha, now 17 years of age, strolled down the streets of Konohagakure in a bored manner, glancing through the market to see if anything even _sparked_ his interest. Nothing looked good, except for maybe a few smith's and pon shops. His long black spiky hair swayed and brushed his chin across the village always covering his eyes in just the right time to avoid googly-eyed (and obsessive) fangirls.

Today was like any other day, always being the center of attention while trying to avoid it, looking for something to do, for Tsuande had _still _not given him the right to go on misssions yet. _'That old witch'_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he took a table inside of a tea house.

His hand raised slowly above his head, waiting for someone to take his order, when he heard a small squeak behind him. Glancing backwards, he saw an unbelievably gorgeous petite woman with a notepad and pen at hand, wearing a faded light pink apron with a white uniform. Her white-lavender eyes glistened with nervousness, (which seemed very attractive to Sasuke) with her pale glass-like skin was tainted at the cheeks with red meaning she was blushing, and to put the cherry on top, so to speak, she had waist-length amazingly beautiful silky and shiny midnight blue hair.

"W-Would you like t-to order now, sir?" she stuttered out a bit, in an extremely soft voice that calmed Sasuke's nerves to the point where he wanted to take a nap. (A/N: Not in a bad way, I just mean her voice is really soothing and peacful.)

Sasuke examined her one more time from head to toe and then nodded softly and spoke in an equeally soothing voice, just light enough not to spook her but just as audible as needed, "Yes, please. I'd like to order some Chai Tea, thank you." The girl nodded and smoothly scribbled down the order to give to the brewer, but before she turned her back to take other orders she asked, "Y-You're Sasuke Uchiha, a-aren't you?"

The first thing that slammed into Sasuke's mind was, _'Oh God, she's not a fangirl, too, is she?! Just when I thought I actually found a girl who was different, too, damnit!' _

"Yeah." He spoke quietly and turned his face to avoid seeing her start shouting and squealing. Even if he'd still be able to hear her, it'd help to not see the annoying expression they always gave.

"W-Well I'm glad you c-came back on your own a-accords. I had faith i-in you."

Sasuke's dark coal eyes widened in shock at the small tinge of happiness in her voice, and of course, what she said. Somebody actually _wanted_ him to come back? Somebody actually _cared_ about his existence? The image of Sasuke's mother flashed in his mind, but he quietly shook it off.

'_She's dead' _he thought to himself. _'Mother isn't coming back anytime soon, either.'_

But her smile continued to pop up in his head while his tea was being made, causing his to reminisce over and over on her stories…especially the one on angels, because of his childhood, that one was his favourite. Also, to top it all off, his waitress _did_ seem pretty angelic. Even if Sasuke just met her, he could tell she was the kind-hearted kind that put others first.

She was also very VERY beautiful…

Sasuke tapped the smooth wooden table in the tea shop with his fingers, waiting impatiently for his tea to come back so he could ask the girls' name. When he heard the clinking of tea, he knew she was coming. He turned his head towards the door and saw…


End file.
